Love is like a Flash
by secretpony
Summary: Twilight meets Flash Sentry but her brother doesn't trust him.
1. The scroll

OK so this is my first story.

It was a bright sunny day in ponyvile and Twilight Sparkle was enjoying a picnic with her friends Applejack, Rainbow dash,Pinkie pie,Fluttershy,and Rarity.

"That was a great apple pie AJ."said Dash

Then out of nowhere Spike the dragon burped up a scroll which said "Dear little sis I need you to come to canterlot for our family reunion. Love Shining Armor"

"WowIcantbeleavethatyourfamileyreunionisatcanterot." Pinkie Pie said as she gasp for air. ''Pinkie do y'all ever stop for air." Applejack said as she looks at pinkie pie.

" Do you ponies want to join me at ?" Twilight ask all 5 of her pony friends. "Omgomgomg another chance to met the Wonder bolts." Rainbow dash said as she gasp."

"What Rainbow dash is trying to say is we will all love to go with you." AppleJack said.

" Great I will tell my family that you are coming."Once they get there Twilight sees her brother and two other guards. Later she accidentally bumped into one of the guards

Twilight : oops I'm sorry

Flash : n-no I'm sorry if I bumped into you, Pricess Twilight.

Twilight : Na that's no problem. Isn't your name Flash?

Flash : Yup, Pricess Twight

Twilight : Aw shucks you can call me twilight

Flash : wonna hang out some time. Maybe tomorrow ?

Twilight : ok sure.

Applejack : Aw Twi, looks like ya got yourself one of them "dates"

Rainbow : nice job Twi

Pinkie : this calls for a party

Twilight : party... Oh no the family reunion ... Let's go go girls, everypony's waiting for us! Flash, I gotta go. See you tomorrow.

Flash : I'm aleady looki'n forward to it.


	2. the date

It was the day after the reunion and Twilight was talking to spike. "I can't wait for my date with Flash Spike he is so attractive and he seems kind."

"I bet Twilight but can we please go back to sleep it is 3:00." Spike mumbles as Twilight realizes."Sorry let's go back to bed." It was now noon and twilight is walking to meet

Flash at a diner "I can't wait to meet Flash." Twilight thought to herself. When twilight gets their flash is waiting at a table and sees twilight and waves "Glade you made it princes." Flash said to twilight as she sat down and they decided to talk about each other.  
Flash : what's it like being a princess, Twi?

Twilight : really fun, I guess, I still have to um (tries to get the words right) get used to havi'n these wings (opens her wings) and all. How's it like being part of my BBBFF's team?

Flash : Um I guess it's ok, get tired of it sometimes cuz I don't a lot of brakes stuff, and your brother he's cool as a boss. What d'you do on your spear time?

Twilight : yeah I'm a book freak (she always readi'n her books), chilling with my best friends, helping around ... Stuff like that. HBU?

Flash : Um (things of Something) I love helping with directions (where to find stuff). Hey, did I tell you that I saw a girl (Equestria Girls) that looked just like you? Well she went to our school to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer. So I met her, and I helped her out with her campaign and some other stuff. So she won the contest and got her crown back but before that there was a big fight and she and her five Best friends did the most amazing thing ever. Point being that when I met her Um I sorta look straight into her purple eyes right and I think I think I might've had a little crush on her, and she never went back. I miss her

Twilight : Flash, that girl ... Was me. I'm the girl you saw. I had a major crush on you (human version) but you were dating Sunset Shimmer so we could only be friends. When I left I didn't think this day would come. All I wanted to say to the human human you was I love FLASH!

Flash : you just said to me, Twi ... Guess what?

Twilight : what ?

Flash : I love you too, Twi. And you leave no chaise but to do this (leans towards Twi, and kisses her (no shipping just 1st kiss for both of them)

Twilight : wow I've never gotten one o those before.

Flash : Shimmer would've NEVER let me do this to her.

Twilight : Flash, you broke with her, let's just not name her.

Flash : yup, wanna go back now?

Twilight : sure, well this was a nice date, wasn't it ?

Flash : sure was


	3. The trouble

After the date, Flash was walking Twilight home. Shining Armor sees them. He looked at Twilight. Then at Flash. "Twiley, who's this" Shining asked with a frown. "Name's Flash Sentry, I am part of the Crystal Empire's royal guard." "Ah, I see you're hanging out with Twiley. Mind if a take her for a sec?" "No sir." "Twiley, you know I don't want you dating boys!" "Its not in your control BBBFF." "Twiley, it's my job as your brother to scare off the bad ones" He glanced at Flash, who was stretching his wings. "Shining, I'd appreciate it if you'd just stay out of my personal life!" The alicorn walked back over to Flash, who continued walking her home. "Twiley! Stop!" Shining called. She simply ignored him. "Shouldn't you see what he wants?" Flash asked "No, he needs to but out" Twilight responded. Flash nodded in agreement. "Wow, we got here fast." He chuckled. "Yeah we did didn't we?" She hugged him, saying "See ya tomorrow?" "Yeah, see ya"

Flash began walking to the Ponyville hotel. Shining stopped him. "So, ya like Twiley huh?" "Yeah, she is a great mare" "Yeah, I know that. Ya know, she deserves a much better stallion then a lousy Pegasus." Flash's eyes widened at Shining's comment "Ill let ponies say all kinds of things about me, but that is not one of them." "Oh, did I hut your feelings?" Shining pinned Flash to the wall. "No, but I'd appreciate it if you let me go" "No, no, no, no, not till' you've learned your lesson." Shining Armor's strong white hoof stuck Flash right in the face with a strength that made the stallion bleed. "What would Twilight say if she saw this!?" Flash cried, glaring at Shining. "It doesn't matter what she'd say, it only matters what I say" He stuck Flash again. But he refused to fight back. "Don't you know to defend yourself? Shining Cried out "What kind of a guard are you?!" "One that does not bring a blow upon the prince."


End file.
